Daughter of the Pervy Sage
by Game-Of-Thrones-girl
Summary: The one and only daughter of the pervy sage, Jiraiya, goes to live in the village hidden in the leaves. A decision based on her dads foundness for the place and the fact that several of the people she sees as family live and work there, what trouble will she get herself and others into and will she find that special someone. Warning will get dirty later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Michiko

**Age:**16 (at the start)

**Appearance:** Short, long wavy white hair, blue eyes, skinny and large chested for her age. Normally tomboyish clothes unless at a party then she wears clothes that flatter her figure.

**Personality: **Cheerful, friendly, sometimes flirtatious and a bit perverted, fun loving, energetic yet protective and loyal to friends and family.

**Friends: **Almost everyone in Konoha, the sand siblings, friends of the village.

**Best friends: **Hinata, Temari, Tenten and the boys of the village.

**Dislikes:** Sakura, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto. In short traitors and criminals.

**Blood Family: **Jiraiya (father)

**People she thinks of as like family: **Kakashi and Iruka who she views as uncles. Tsunade who she calls aunt. Naruto who she thinks of as a brother, Hinata and Tenten who she see as like her sister, The sand siblings who she thinks of as like cousins.

* * *

As I reached the doors to the Hokages office, I came across Shizune, the fair skinned slender woman smiled at me her black hair loose and framing her face and her black eyes as warm and kind as her smile. The kunoichi told me that Tsunade was at the villages hospital so i headed there with my things.

When I arrived at the hospital I soon found Tsunade there taking care of someone. I waited quietly while she worked. After she finished she turned, saw me, smiled then tackled me with a hug. It was one of the few times I liked being short because of my height I avoided being suffocated by her chest. I managed to push away from her slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too" I laughed, She pulled away laughing as well.

"So What brings you here?" Tsunade grinned.

"I've decided to move here, I wanted to talk to you about working, If you need me for missions or covering for teachers and things just let me know, I've also decided to pursue writing like my dad" I smiled back.

"That's wonderful, why don't we go get something to eat" Tsunade suggested.

"First can we drop off my things?" I asked. she nodded I told her the address and she showed me the way, I left my things in the hallway then head with Tsunade to Yakiniku Q.

Tsunade bought the food and we sat eating, talking and laughing. After a while we were walking and spotted Kakashi. We headed over.

"Hey Uncle Kakashi" I beamed

"Hey Michiko what have you two been up too?" Kakashi asked suspiciously but smiled at me calling him uncle.

"Nothing Auntie Tsunade treated me to barbecue and we were just talking" I smiled

"I'm going for a wander, you want to come along?" Kakashi questioned, I turned to Tsunade.

"I've got some stuff to do so you go on ahead, Oh Kakashi why don't you take her through some harsh training, I bet she getting bored" Tsunade smirked.

"Sure thing Lady Tsunade" Kakashi laughed, while I glared at Tsunade as she left.

"Well come on then" Kakashi grinned. I sighed and followed him.

The two of us trained for hours and then we sat talking for a while. It was staring to get dark before we stopped training and then we sat down for a while to talking.

"So you still read Icha Icha?" I asked cheerfully.

"Er yeah why?" Kakashi asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Just wondered, You know I was thinking of going into writing myself" I told him.

"Well that's great" Kakashi smiled "You'll have to let me know when you've finished it"

"I will do, Speaking of finished, I've completed my training. Remember what you promised me last time we met" I frowned.

"Oh yeah, come on then" Kakashi laughed, I chuckled and followed him.

We soon came to the Inuzuka household, I looked to Kakashi who smiled at me. He went up and knocked on the door, It was answered by a woman with untamed spiky brown hair and two triangular markings, one on each cheek.

"Kakashi come to see how Anya is doing?" The women grinned, as she did I noticed her canine teeth like her nails were elongated.

"Not Exactly Tsume, You know how I told you she was to be a present for some one?" Kakashi smiled

"Oh Yeah for a little girl who was training up in Mount Myoboku training in Senjutsu, the one who was really advanced for her age" The woman Tsume grinned wider.

"Less of the little please" I grumbled

"Huh what was that?" The woman smirked

"Tsume this is Michiko the girl I was telling you about, she's just finished her training and has moved here, I promised if she finished her training she could have a Ninken, so we've come to pick Anya up" Kakashi beamed. "Oh and just so you know Michiko is self conscious of her size so if she hears some one call her little she sulks"

"I do not sulk" I mumbled

"Well come on this way, oh this is Kuromaru" Tsume guffawed. Kakashi chuckled, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he caught my glare.

"Her she is, she's quite big, then again she's not exactly a pup" Tsume smiled then turned to the black dog "Anya this is Michiko, shes the girl who is going to be your new owner, do you like her?"

The dog gave a bark and jumped up at me, I caught her and she was just small enough that I could still hold her, she let out another bark and wagged her tail.

"It'll take some training with her to get her used to being your Ninken, but she likes you and she's a quick learner so you shouldn't have any trouble" Tsume said with another bark of laughter.

"Well I'll be sure to look after her, oh who's the vet around here in case she's ill or get's injured?" I asked wanting to make sure I knew in case I needed a vet.

"Oh that would be my daughter Hana Inuzuka" Tsume replied.

"Well it's getting late we don't want to keep you much longer" Kakashi smiled then turned to me "Shall we go, I'll walk you home"

"Sure, Thank you Tsume, I promise i'll take good care of Anya" I beamed over my shoulder as I left with Kakashi and my new dog Anya.

"Well here we are" Kakashi smiled when we got to my house

"I know where I live uncle Kakashi, Would you like to come in for a drink?" I asked

"No thank you I have some things I need to do, I'll see you around" Kakashi smiled and headed off.

"See you later" I called after him, I sighed then headed into the house with Anya.

"Time to look around the house, this is as new to me as it is to you Anya, shall we explore together?" I smiled at my dog, she barked at me happily.

I started by looking around downstairs, a decent sized living room, a kitchen dining room, a small toilet and a decent garden. I then went upstairs, two large bedrooms, no doubt planned by dad so he could stop at mine, _No way am I letting him stop here with some random women he's picked up. _Then a decent sized third bedroom not quite as big as the others, then a bathroom. I had brought my bags up so I left my bags in the bigger of the two large rooms. I packed everything away where I wanted it then sat down on the double bed.

"Well, I think I'll keep the smaller of the bedrooms and the other large bedroom i'll turn into a office library room, what do you think?" I asked Anya she barked happily "I thought so, this rooms going to need painting though get rid of the yellow for a dark purple, I should make a list of stuff I need to buy and do"

I took out my writing things and started my list.

**_Buy Food supplies_**

**__****_Buy Dark purple paint (for bedroom)_**

**_Find someone to sell the bed from the large bedroom to. _**

**_go see Iruka_**

**_Train with Anya_**

**_Start planning book ideas. _**

I then looked over to where Anya was laid on the floor then added _**Buy dog bed for Anya** _at the top of the list. Anya by now was fast asleep, I set my alarm, changed into a t-shirt and pants and climbed into bed _  
_

* * *

**AN: I know due to langue differences pants is often used to mean trousers, I however use it in reference to the ladies underwear or panties as some people call them. **

**Anyway with that said, I hope you like the start, I'll try to update regularly. Please leave comments... Oh I sometimes have difficulties with my spellings so if you notice any spelling errors please PM me them so that I can make sure they are right if I use the word(s) in later chapters, thanks everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by my alarm going off, I got up stretched, yawned then headed into the shower, I use my mint shampoo and condition as normal, I used my citrus body wash to was myself, I then got out dried myself off, then headed back into the bedroom wrapped in my towel. I brushed through my hair and let it fall however it wanted, I then got dressed in my normal baggy jeans, black trainers, I pulled on a brown tank top and a my dark blue denim jacket.

I grabbed my list from the bedside table and headed off, I wasn't normally so organized but I need to get things sorted. I headed into the town and bought a ordered a new dog bed to be delivers and bought some food supplies, after a while a gave up looking for a second hand furniture shop to sell the bed to and decided to do an advert for it later, I took home the food and put it away in the kitchen.

"well finally the boring bit is over let's go find Iruka" I smiled at Anya who barked. I headed over to the academy with Anya at my heels. When I got there I spotted Iruka seeing off all the students, a few of them stared as I walked up to their sensei. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, which he has had since his youth.

"UNCLE IRUKA!" I yelled tackling him in a hug, his students looked shocked, making me chuckle.

"Hey Mich what you doing here?" Iruka beamed.

"I moved in yesterday, I would have come see you then but by the time I'd finished talking with Aunt Tsunade and then Uncle Kakashi wanted to chat so it ended up being so late I didn't want to disturb you" I smiled

"So you still think of me as an uncle then?" Iruka chuckled a little surprised.

"Of course, Oh I finished my training with the toads and Kakashi made good on his promise meet my new ninken companion Anya" I replied cheerfully.

"She lovely, So you finished your training already that's amazing, so what you doing now then?" he asked happily

"I'm thinking of going into writing like dad but I've offered my services to help out with missions, If you ever need an extra pair of hands let me know okay uncle Iruka" I offered

"I'll keep that in mind, why don't I treat you to some lunch, I was going to treat Naruto some Ramen, see how he's doing i'm sure he'd be more than happy to meet you" Iruka chuckled

"Sure, sounds great, I still haven't met him yet" I nodded and walked with him. Naruto a boy with spiky blonde hair was overly excited at being treated to Ramen. As we ate he chatted cheerfully with Iruka and bombarded me with questions and told me he would be Hokage, then some one called him away and he rushed off.

Me and Iruka laughed at the energetic boy, after talking a while longer I then trained a while with Anya which Kakashi insisted in helping me with. As I wandered around the village I noticed a girl with dark blue hair and fair skin sat on her own, so I headed over.

"Hey, where are your team mates?" I asked curiously.

"Oh well I got injured on the last mission and have been hospital, they got called on a mission, I just got out and they're not back yet" The girl said seeming a little shy.

"Well I'm Michiko but some call me Mich or Michi" I smiled

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" The girl told me.

"Well do you need some one to train with?" I asked

"You wouldn't mind?" Hinata muttered

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, besides I've just finished my senjutsu training with the toads so I'm sure if your struggling with anything" I chuckled.

"Thanks" Hinata beamed and jumped up we headed to hers and started sparing, she wasn't bad.

"You have quite a bit of potential" I smiled as we sat to take a break.

"Who is this Hinata?" A man asked he looked like her dad.

"Oh father this is Michiko she offered to help me train" Hinata explained _Yep it was her dad . _

"Hello sir it's a pleasure to meet you sir" I said with a small bow.

"Tell me, Michiko what level are you?" Hinata's dad asked

"Well I've recently completed my senjutsu training with the toads in Mount Myoboku, like my dad" I replied. "But I think it's best to asked Tsunade or Kakashi about that as they will probably be able to tell you about my skills better than I can, after all I can be accused of being over confident at times.

"I might just talk to Lady Tsunade" He nodded emphasizing the word lady.

"Ah I realize that my informality while speaking about the lady Hokage may have given of a bad impression, but I have known her my whole life she's like an aunt to me and I often refer to her as Aunt Tsunade, I'm sorry if I came off as disrespectful at all sir" I added, he nodded and walked off. "I don't think I made a good impression"

"Don't worry dads normally like that with new people" Hinata muttered I smiled and trained with her for a while longer before heading home.

Once I got home I started think of what genre book to write but I could only think of things like what dad wrote but more aimed to the female population. I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought. As I sat thinking I let my mind wander, after a while I gave up trying to think of things but instead just got on with other things around the house.

* * *

The next day, Hinata's dad approached me, I wondered what he wanted, he asked me if I wanted some tea at the Hyuga place as he wanted to talk to me. I was a little cautious but my curiosity got the better of me, I followed him to the Hyuga house, he lead me to a porch area and asked me to make myself comfortable, he then went inside.

I sat on the edge of the porch that opened the house onto a training area, after a minute or so Hinata's dad turned up with some cup and a tea pot full of hot fresh tea he poured me some before pouring some for himself. I took a sip waiting for him to talk but he didn't and began drinking his own tea.

"I don't mean to seem impatient sir, but I am curious as to why you wanted to speak to me?" I said breaking the silence

"Ah yes sorry, I spoke to the Hokage and Kakashi about your abilities as a ninja, Iruka also seem to have an input as well, all of them speak highly of your skills and all seem quite proud of how quick you have been to progress, so I asked them about something that I feel may benefit my eldest daughter Hinata greatly" Hinata's dad started.

"Now my interest in this conversation has increased, please go on" I replied taking another sip of tea.

"I was wondering if you would take Hinata on as an apprentice of sorts, My eldest daughter has always been slow at developing and perfecting her Ninja skills, she also has very low confidence and is quite shy, I was hoping that maybe you could help her by training and guiding her, when I mentioned this to Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka they also believe that Hinata will benefit from your guidance, I'm more than willing to pay you for these services" He told me.

"Don't be ridiculous, I like Hinata she's a lovely girl, I'm more than happy to help, I fell she will be a great friend, I don't need paying for helping a friend out" I snapped

"So your saying you'll help her but expect nothing in return?" He questioned.

"Of course" I beamed. I finished my tea "we'll start tomorrow, she should be at mine for six in the morning so make sure she gets an early night. Just so you know before I can help I need to see what she's like get to know her so it may take a while until we even start to make any progress"

He nodded and I headed off to talk to Tsunade, after telling her about taking Hinata, I also spoke with Kakashi and Iruka. I then trained until it got dark got home and set my alarm for five in the morning and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken by a knock on the door, I groaned, stretched and got up, not caring who it was I headed downstairs still in just a top and pants and opened the door. As I opened the door I saw Hinata stood there, I then heard my alarm go off.

"right on time and I set my alarm too late, come on in while I get dressed" I said with a tired smile. Hinata stepped in, I gestured to the living room "Please take a seat, I'll be back down in a couple of minutes"

"Okay thanks" Hinata muttered and sat down, I shut the front door and headed to my room, I quickly changed into some clean baggy jeans, my black trainers, a blood red tank top and my denim jacket I brushed through my hair and went back downstairs. I offered Hinata something to eat but she'd already had some, I had some breakfast and we headed trained for a while, after a couple of hours, Iruka turned up.

"Iruka Sensei Hi" Hinata smiled

"Hey Uncle Iruka" I beamed

"Hey Hinata, Michi I was hoping you could help me out at the academy?" Iruka replied

"Well I guess I could, Hinata do you have anything you can do until later?" I asked

"yeah I'm meant to meet my team for training today what time is it?" She nodded, Iruka told her the time "Oh no they'll be at mine soon I have to go see you later Michiko"

Hinata then ran off I followed Iruka to the academy. I was assisting him with a demonstration, afterwards I was wandering around and ran into Kakashi. We were talking when one of the other ninja turned up and told us Tsunade wanted us, We both looked at each other confused. nodded to the man and headed off. We soon arrived at her office.

"Hey Auntie Tsunade" I smiled

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, it sounds like Kiba is going to be throwing a pool party at his house this weekend, You know how restless those lot get plus Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are here that weekend so will probably have been invited as well, I'm worried with them having the house to themselves I want someone to supervise the party without ruining their fun and you two came to mind, so will you do it?" Tsunade asked

"Pool party cool, I'll be happy to help" I grinned

"I knew you would say that Mich" Tsunade laughed

"Don't worry I keep an eye on them" Kakashi nodded.

"Literally, after all he can't keep both on them" I smirked at him

"Yeah I'll be keeping my Sharingan on you" He threatened

"Pervert" I joked

"Pot calling kettle" Kakashi retorted pushing me playfully. I laughed, pushing kakashi back and walking out with him folowing and Tsunade chuckling at her desk shaking her head in slight amusement at us as we continued to push each other playfully. After walking a while I pushed him hard enough so he fell in a bush, Laughed and ran on he soon began chasing me around the village.

* * *

Later that day, I had lunch and then went to find Hinata, when I found her we sparred for a while. Then Hinata started telling me about the party that her team mate was arranging.

"So this Kiba kid is your team mate?" I asked

"How did you know his name was Kiba? I didn't tell you"Hinata questioned looking shocked.

"Yeah Tsunade saw me she said that a guy called Kiba was arranging a pool party at his house and she wanted someone to supervise the party without ruining the fun so she asked me to do it, oh and she asked kakashi too but I think that's only to keep an eye on me, not great me and Kakashi are the most tormentative pair when were put together" I smiled

"Oh so you'll be able to go that's great" Hinata beamed.

"Yeah, so what you going to wear?" I asked

"I was thinking a one piece Black swim suit and my normal outfit over the top" Hinata shrugged

"Hinata no, that's fine if it's a casual thing but this is a party. Let me see the clothes you have and see if we can find anything that'll flatter your figure" I said getting up. Hinata stood as well and lead me to her room as we were training at her house. We looked in her room and we couldn't find anything.

"Right that's it, me and you are going shopping, so the day after tomorrow arrange the day off and we'll go get some clothes for the party, I need a new outfit as well so this is a perfect excuse" I smiled

"I can't I have tomorrow off" Hinata sighed.

"what are you doing instead of training tomorrow?" I questioned

"I was going to train with you" Hinata replied

"great we'll go tomorrow instead then train afterwards" I beamed we talked for a while longer then I set off home, I arranged to call for her at her house and I went home and went to bed.

* * *

I woke the next morning later than usual, I got a quick shower. After wards I headed to my room one benefit of living alone was you could walk around in just a towel and not have to worry about your brother or dad racing past and your towel falling to the floor as they bump into you. Not that I had ever had to worry about a brother, it was only me and dad, mum had never been interested and left me in his care. I sighed at these thoughts. When I got in my room I started to blow dry my hair before drying myself off completely with the towel, I glanced out the window it looked like it was going to be a hot day.

I grabbed one of my many tank tops the dark earthy green one, My normal black trainers and my black denim shorts that had originally been a pair of straight legged jeans but after a particularly bad fight I had torn both the legs off turning them into shorts and discarding the wrecked legs. I left my hair down as normal, just brushing it through so it wasn't a mess and I headed to Hinata's. When I got there she was outside in her normal costume training.

"Hey Hinata" I smiled.  
"Hey Michi" She Replied happily.

"You ready to go?" I asked, She nodded and we set off. I took her to a village nearby and went into my favorite clothes shop. I smiled at the women as I entered. I helped Hinata pick out a pale purple dress that flattered her figure with out being to revealing or clingy and a dark blue bikini. We then went back as I already knew what I was going to wear. We dropped her new clothes off at mine as I offered to let her stop at mine over the weekend. we then went to train. After training Hinata went home and agreed to meet me after she had trained with her team. I nodded and headed to my own house.


	4. Chapter 4

I help out Iruka at the school again for a while then started thinking about my book the plot was coming quite well as were name ideas but not the characters looks. I frowned to myself I had gone into the kitchen to make some tea, when I heard a knock at the door I went down and saw Hinata stood in the door with some sleeping things. I smiled and stood to one side so she could come in. She entered and her stomach grumbled. I chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"That smells good" Hinata said blushing.  
"Thanks I made zenzai for tea would you like some, I remembered you saying it was your favorite so I'm making it for both of us, it''s just ready now, oh and there's cinnamon rolls for afterwards" I smiled

"Thank you, I love them" Hinata beamed as I poured some in two bowls and placed them on the table. The two of us happily tucked into eating our food. After we finished, we had the cinnamon rolls that i'd took out not long after we had began eating our zenzai. We smiled and had some each. we then trained for longer.

Soon the night of the party came we both got changed. I was wearing a Black bikini, with silver colored paw prints on it. I then pulled a black pencil dress over the top and some black heels. Hinata changed into it. Hinata had told me it was okay for Anya to come with us, we soon got to the house where the party was being held it was the Inuszuka place and knocked on the door. It was answered by and boy with spiky brown hair and the markings in his face, he was in black swim trunk, muscled from training.

"Hey Hinata and you much be Michiko" He said grinning showing the sharp canine teeth. suddenly a white dog came running over straight to Anya the two barked happily at each other "Oh Anya, I didn't see you there, Oh by the way this is my dog Akamaru"

"Hey nice to meet you, you must be Kiba" I replied with a flirty smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Hey Hinata wow you look great" A spiky blonde haired boy beamed. Hinata suddenly went bright red and collapsed.

"Shit is she ok?" I asked as Kiba lifted her onto the sofa.

"No she's fine she does this often" Kiba chuckled, there was a knock at the door and Kiba went to answer it.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Soon the night of the party came, I was wearing black swim trunks and was swimming with everyone the only people left to arrive were Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kakuro, Michiko and Kakashi. The last being asked to supervise by the Hokage. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Stood there was Hinata and a girl with white hair she was fairly short but really hot.

"Hey Hinata and you much be Michiko" I grinned. suddenly Akamaru came running over and he and another dog I recognized as Anya barked happily at each other "Oh Anya, I didn't see you there, Oh by the way this is my dog Akamaru"

"Hey nice to meet you, you must be Kiba" She replied with what seemed like a flirty smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Hey Hinata wow you look great" Naruto beamed. Hinata suddenly went bright red and fainted as she often did with Naruto.

"Shit is she ok?" Michiko asked as I lifted Hinata onto the sofa.

"No she's fine she does this often" I chuckled, there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it, when I did I saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood there.

"Hey guys come on in, glad you could make" I smiled feeling a little nervous with Gaara around, the three of them entered.

"Wow who's the hot chick?" Kakuro asked as he entered the room. I laughed.

"Do you mean the girl with white hair?" I asked I saw Michiko look up with a grin.  
"Hey, I'm Michiko, you guys are Gaara, Temari and Kankuro right" she smiled. They nodded "it's great to meet you guys"

"You too" Temari replied with another smile. There was another knock at the door Hinata was coming round and I went to answer it as I answered I noticed Kakashi stood there with a finger to his lips as though to keep me quiet.  
"Is Michie here?" he asked in a whisper, I nodded "Has she been in the pool yet?"

"No she was seeing to Hinata who's just come round after fainting" I told him also in a whisper. He grinned walked into the room where Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Michiko and Hinata were. Hinata was just coming round. Kakashi grabbed Michiko who hadn't noticed him and within seconds had thrown her into the pool...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kiba went to answer the door just as Hinata was coming round. As she came round, I suddenly felt myself lifted off the ground and in the space of a few seconds I felt myself hit the water of the pool. I swam back to the surface and glared at Kakashi who was doubled over with laughter. Everyone else was chuckling. I swam under the water as he was looking to the center of the pool. I got to the edge where he was standing grabbed his Ankle and pulled him fast enough that he didn't hit his head on the pool side. I pulled myself out laughing and pulled off my dress revealing my bikini. I noticed Kiba looking at me shocked. Anya walked up to his side and barked up at him.

"Hey Anya" Kiba smiled petting her, Akamaru barked and pushed his head against her neck as though hugging her. I smiled at the side suddenly with out warning Anya barked, jumped over my head into the water behind me I heard a grunt from someone as the splash of hitting the water. Kiba let out barks of laughter I turned to see Anya getting off of Kakashi and I chuckled.

"Good girl Anya" I beamed petting her. Kakashi splashed me and we ended up play fighting much to the amusement of the others. Hinata got into the pool and went to talk to a boy with sunglasses on and a boy who hair was in a spiky ponytail. After Kakashi gave in I swam over to them.

"Hey Hinata who are these guys?" I smiled

"Oh this is Shino he's mine, Kiba and Akamaru's other team mate" She replied gesturing to the boy with sunglasses, then to the boy with the ponytail "this is Shikamaru"  
"Pleasure to meet you guys" I said giving them my normal flirty smile.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled  
"You must be Michiko the girl Hinata has told us about the pleasures all ours" Shino nodded

"Yeah and Hinata was underestimating when she said you were pretty" Came Kiba's voice behind me followed by an agreeing bark. I turned to face him.

"yeah well she never told me the guys round here were so good looking" I replied with a smile to him and the other two boys. "It obvious you guys put plenty of effort into training"

"Hey shorty you going to stand there flirting all day or what?" Kakashi said I could here the smirk in his voice

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME SHORT" I snarled, spinning to glare at him. "I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU!"

I then went and swam about for a while talking to all the girls and flirting with the guys. Other than Hinata I found that out of the girls I got along well with Temari and Tenten. When it came to the boys I pretty much got along with all of them.


End file.
